The overfeed and distribution augers of this invention have application to an axial flow combine wherein the axis of the threshing cylinder and coaxial surrounding cage is transverse to the direction of travel of the combine and wherein the cleaning shoe is of a lesser width than the axial length of the axial flow threshing cylinder and coextensive cage.
Axial flow combines to which this invention has particular application are shown in my U.S. Pat. No. 4,007,744, Grain Accelerator Precleaner, issued Feb. 15, 1977, and in my copending U.S. patent application, Ser. No. 780,532, filed Mar. 23, 1977, for Agitator for an Axial Flow Cylinder.